


Falling (Literally)

by temptresslove



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Romance, oikawa just wanting iwas dick goddamit, one second of light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Stupid Iwa-chan and his careless attitude about nudity. Stupid muscles and the way they rippled when he moved. Stupid, stupid dick that Oikawa would gladly ride into the sunset—BANG!Suddenly, he was on his back, his head banging loudly against the tiled floor.(Where Oikawa accidentally falls in the bathroom, and tries to take advantage of a very worried and attentive Iwa.)





	Falling (Literally)

Oikawa watched as a group of fangirls flirted with Iwa.

He rolled his eyes.

The man was oblivious as always. Not knowing how he looked in his varsity uniform, sweaty and out of breath.

Iwa talked to them politely enough which only seemed to encourage them. The tight line in Iwa’s mouth revealed his impatience though, something only Oikawa could notice, because when it came to Iwa, well, Tooru liked to believe he knew more than anyone in the world.

Oikawa flipped his hair.

He was the beautiful one, this much he knew. He was more charismatic than any member in his team. Hell, he was the most handsome volleyball player in the whole of Japan and he wasn’t the only one who thought so if Volleyball Monthly had something to do with it.

He made his way to the crowd slowly, in a confident steady stride, and some of the girls recognized him immediately whispering that it was _him_ —the legendary Aoba Johsai team captain—even taller and more handsome than he was in the pictures.

“Iwa-chan,” he called sweetly. The black haired man stopped his conversation and nodded lightly in his direction. “Sorry, girls,” Oikawa flashed them his prettiest smile. “But I have to talk to _my_ vice captain for a bit.”

Oikawa hoped no one noticed his linger on the possessive pronoun.

The girls squealed and nodded dumbly, unable to form words in the presence of two of the hottest bachelors in the prefecture.

Oikawa heard Iwa’s footsteps behind him as he led the way to the locker room. His best friend muttered a simple thanks as he passed him and proceeded to change out of his clothes without another word.

“Iwa-chan,” he pouted. “You know I will do anything for you,” Which was true. He would gladly do anything for Iwa.

“Shut up,” he heard Iwa grumble as he walked towards the shower room not even bothering to look at Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan is so _mean_ , I won’t rescue you next time!” he threatened but Iwa was already in the shower.

Iwa-chan was an idiot. A mean idiot.

Sometimes, Oikawa wondered why he liked the man at all.

Granted, he was physically attractive, that much no one could deny, not even Oikawa, and he was tall and muscular—not graceful like Oikawa but he moved with lethal masculinity that made Oikawa shiver just thinking about and…

He sighed.

He knew perfectly well why he liked Iwa.

Iwa didn’t say much but he would show his love, _platonic_ love, through his own subtle way.

Like when Oikawa would practice a new set, Iwa would always be there to train with him. No questions. No complaints. He just hit what ever Oikawa would set him, again and again, until Oikawa would achieve the perfect set. Sometimes, it took a few hours. Sometimes, a few days. And Iwa would support him all throughout even when all their team mates have gone home. Even when Oikawa cried in absolute frustration about his lack of talent, Iwa would just be there, supportive in his own quiet way.

And then there was also Oikawa’s personal favorite. His admirers that actually thought they had a chance with him. Whenever they tried to go too fair with Oikawa, Iwa would loom beside him oozing with authority and threat. And best of all, when the suitor was particularly stupid and unintimidated, Iwa would casually rest an arm over his waist and that was it. That was really all it took and they would back down. And the moment they turned around, Iwa would drop his arm and leave Oikawa breathless.

Iwa would call Oikawa an idiot, reprimanding him for leading people on so carelessly, complaining about how he’d have to clean up after Oikawa’s messes, but still was always there anyway, ready to protect Oikawa from advances he didn’t want.

Sometimes Oikawa flirted with people he didn’t like just so Iwa would put his hand on him and scold him like jealous boyfriend.

It was embarrassing.

But, beggars can’t be choosers, and well, just to hear the low growl Iwa would give when he was feeling impatient with Oikawa’s suitors… Oikawa would flirt and flirt and flirt everyday if he needed to.

Of course it was all platonic to Iwa. They had been friends since they could remember. Iwa was just being protective.

And Oikawa was not stupid.

He knew there wasn’t any special treatment and Iwa would readily protect any of his friends if needed be.

Oikawa was not special.

Iwa’s concern for everyone was genuine.

Oikawa would watch, with a little bit of jealousy, how he would ask their team mates if they were okay during particularly gruelling practices that Oikawa would set up. Which insulted Oikawa. He was team captain. He knew what was best for the team. His team didn’t need baby-ing. His team needed to pushed to their limits and beyond. And more importantly, Iwa never asked Oikawa if he was okay. And he was his best friend.

Stupid Iwa-chan.

“Oikawa,” Iwa called. “It’s your turn to shower.”

Brown eyes met with black ones and he fought the urge to gulp. Iwa was only wearing a towel, a very _thin_ towel. Oikawa nearly lost all reason when Iwa casually removed it and started drying himself, his muscles glistening as they caught the light.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. “Why are you doing that in front of me?! So crude!”

Iwa looked up at him and Oikawa swore he could almost see the ghost of a smirk at Iwa’s lips.

“Like we haven’t seen each other naked before,” Iwa said before breaking eye contact and began drying himself again.

“That was when we we’re just kids, idiot!”

“What’s the difference?” He didn’t even look up.

Oikawa groaned. “Iwa-chan, idiot!” He didn’t look at Iwa as he ran to the shower embarrassed and blushing.

Stupid Iwa-chan and his careless attitude about nudity. Stupid muscles and the way they rippled when he moved. Stupid, stupid dick that Oikawa would gladly ride into the sunset—

_BANG!_

Suddenly, he was on his back, his head banging loudly against the tiled floor.

 _Fuck_ , Tooru, thought. That hurt. That really hurt. His head. _Christ_ , he was going to die! God was punishing him for thinking sinful thoughts about his best friend. And he deserved it, he deserved it—

“Tooru!”

The last thing Oikawa saw was an angry Iwa yelling idiot over and over again. Oikawa felt his hands all over his back and the back of his knee as he was lifted off the ground. His face fit exactly right at the crook of Iwa’s neck.

Well.

That was it, then.

If this was how the Lord was going to take him, he would die happy man.

* * *

Iwa did not know why girls bothered to surround him when Oikawa was just a few steps away from him. Oikawa was the beautiful one, the charming one, all the media people loved him. And all the girls swooned after him.

And Iwa knew how much Oikawa hated not being the center of attention. So it came as no surprise when the captain called his name to steal the attention of the girls around him. Which was a relief because Iwa had no patience playing social games like Oikawa did.

“Iwa-chan,” the brunette cooed. “Sorry, girls, I have to talk to _my_ vice captain for a bit,” he said smiling apologetically them. Iwa wondered if he imagined the linger on the possessive pronoun.

The girls didn’t seem to notice though, they were starstruck, unable to speak. Tooru always had that effect on people. Tooru was all handsomeness and charm. He could get away with murder if he wanted.

He followed Oikawa to the locker room watching as the taller boy walked with such grace and confidence. What his uniform didn’t cover, glistened with sweat. His hair clung to his neck, and Iwa wondered how it would feel to tug at it. His back was relaxed and his… Iwa forced his eyes to look up. No use trying to look down where he shouldn’t.

Before his thoughts wandered dangerously, he passed the captain and muttered a simple thanks.

“Iwa-chan, you know I will do anything for you,” Oikawa said. Iwa knew, even without seeing, that his best friend was pouting.

Why did Oikawa do that to him, he wondered? Always teasing him, knowing exactly where to hit.

He grumbled a shut up and quickly turned to the showers hoping Tooru didn’t see the feint blush on his cheeks.

Iwaizumi Hajime did _not_ blush. 

Oikawa said something else but Iwa completely ignored him. The cold water did nothing to calm him down. 

Oikawa Tooru was the most selfish, cruel man he had ever met.

He always took and took without giving back. 

He always got what he wanted, had everyone and everything at the palm of his hand, because he was beautiful and he knew it all a little too well.

It didn’t help that his ego was always stroked by the media. And the fan girls. And the suitors. And the internet. And… everyone.

Hell, Iwa couldn’t think of a single person who was immune to Oikawa’s charms. Even Kageyama Tobio, who _acted_ like he hated Oikawa, looked at him with a mix of hatred and lust.

And Oikawa flirted with anything that moved just because he could. Iwa always had to rescue the stupid idiot every time someone tried to take it a bit too far.

Iwa had a lot of patience. But sometimes, when the admirer is a little bit too handsy, or looked like a complete asshole, and kept on hitting on Oikawa even though he was already obviously uncomfortable, Iwa couldn’t help but rest his arm on Tooru’s waist, just to claim him even for a few seconds.

The moment the admirer backs off is the moment Iwa lets go of Oikawa as well. He couldn’t let the brunette think that Iwa had feelings for him other than the platonic kind. If Oikawa ever found out about his feelings, he would use it against Iwa like he uses it against everyone. Oikawa might have everyone in the palm of his hand. But not Iwa.

At least, it needed to _appear_ like he didn’t. 

Of course that doesn’t stop Oikawa from teasing him. Oikawa would not stop until every man on earth would do his bidding.

Iwa turned off the shower and wrapped his lower half in a towel.

Iwa was tired. He was tired of being teased. He was tired of resting his arm on Oikawa only when the situation needed it. He was tired of seeing Oikawa rest his hand casually on someone’s arm, as if flirting wasn’t enough to drive Iwa against the wall.

Maybe it was time to turn the tables.

Or maybe just try. Because he wasn’t very good at it and he’s never done anything like it before.

Still, it would be nice to see Oikawa trying to hide his blush and embarrassment for once. Just to see Oikawa fumbling for words when he was usually so eloquent would be enough for Iwa.

“It’s your turn to shower,” he told Oikawa. The idiot was lost in thought again before he snapped his face up meeting Iwa’s eyes.

It was now or never.

He casually removed the towel and slowly moved to emphasize the rippling in his muscles as he dried himself.

Oikawa just looked at him, with his calculating brown eyes… before breaking into one of his childish expressions.

“Iwa-chan,” he whined. “Why are you doing that in front of me?! So crude!”

“Like we haven’t seen each other naked before,” he said shrugging.

“That was when we we’re just kids, idiot!” Iwa swore he could see a tint of red on Oikawa’s cheeks.

“What’s the difference?”

Oikawa groaned. “Iwa-chan, idiot!” and he disappeared in the showers.

Did he actually look… _flustered_?

That couldn’t be right.

He wouldn’t put it past Oikawa to be able to blush on command, because he was just that kind of asshole. He knew how to play his games in and out of the court.

BANG!

Iwa turned his head towards the sound and saw Oikawa on the floor, unmoving. Panic clawed at his chest. The stupid _idiot_.

“ _Tooru!_ ”

* * *

 

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes. He felt a hand over his and looked up surprised to see Iwa looking at him intently.

_Shit._

Was he dead? This was heaven, wasn’t it? Iwa would _never_ hold his hand in real life.

Oikawa took a deep breath and silently asked forgiveness to God for pushing his luck, even if he was already dead. Oikawa entangled his fingers with Iwa’s.

Oh.

This was definitely heaven.

“Tooru,” he said. He only called Oikawa that when he was serious. “Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?”

Iwa looked so worried that Oikawa couldn’t help but giggle.

“Iwa-chan,” he purred. He squeezed Iwa’s hand. “You are the _cutest_.”

Iwa’s stare become more intent, watching Oikawa silently. Then he abruptly took his hand from Oikawa’s grasp and stood.

“Iwa-chan,” he whined in protest, but Iwa was already at the door.

“I’m going to get the doctor,” he said before closing the door.

Oikawa definitely should not have pushed his luck with God.

* * *

Even in the face of death, Oikawa Tooru had the _audacity_ to flirt with him.

Fuck, even when the idiot was half-passed out in his arms he kept nuzzling his nose over Iwa’s neck and kept murmuring his name almost as if in prayer.

Iwa ran his other hand through his hair as he made his way towards the nurse’s desk.

Who the fuck flirts while they were in hospital bed?

Shittykawa, that’s who.

The doctor said Oikawa would be alright. But Iwa wasn’t so sure about his own health.

* * *

It turns out God was not punishing Oikawa Tooru for pushing his luck and for lusting after his best friend.

In fact, God seemed to be pushing him in the right direction.

Ever since the doctor said that Oikawa could only be released if he was extra careful in his daily activities, Iwa became so attentive that Oikawa just had to take advantage of it a little. Because. He was not exactly sure when he would have the excuse to hold Iwa and be held by him again.

“Iwa-chan,” he whimpered. “I can’t—my leg, I—please.”

Iwa quickly gripped his waist and whispered that it was going to be okay, and that he was right there. “Don’t worry, Oikawa, I won’t let you fall.”

Oikawa internally grinned. If only he knew getting injured resulted to this, he would have fallen in the showers a long time ago. It was so worth it.

“Do you want to lie down in your bed?” Iwa asked.

Oikawa thanked what lucky stars he had and nodded to his best friend, carefully trying not to look too excited.

“I want to, Iwa-chan,” he whined. “But I can’t—“

“I’ll carry you.” Iwa said without missing a beat.

Oikawa’s heart almost stopped beating. This was definitely too good to be true. He wondered how long he could milk this. How long does a patient recover from a fall? A year? It could be a year, right? Could he push it that far? Maybe he could get injured during volleyball next time?

Oikawa once again felt Iwa’s arm on his back and the back of his knee as Iwa carried him almost effortlessly. He was so strong, not that Oikawa expected anything less from his favorite spiker. And those muscles under him, oh, and that chest felt so wonder—

“You’re heavy, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa smacked him in the face. “I’m injured!”

“So?” Iwa dropped him on the bed gently. Then, he was looking at Oikawa intently, his face suddenly looking worried again. “Does it hurt?”

Oikawa could not take his eyes off of Iwa. He nodded numbly, not knowing what else to say. He’s never seen Iwa so gentle, and so concerned about the pain Oikawa was supposedly feeling and… it didn’t even hurt that bad.

Suddenly, he felt guilty. Iwa was actually worried about him, really worried, and all he did was take advantage. Iwa was always so genuine and selfless. This was what he always did. He supported Oikawa in his quest to be the best in volleyball, he would save him from unwanted advances, and he did it out of selflessness because he was Oikawa’s friend. And Oikawa… Oikawa was always so selfish. Always taking advantage of Iwa’s kindness for his own personal gain.

“Tooru,” Iwa said seriously. “Where does it hurt? Do you want me to call the doctor? What can I do?”

And he couldn’t help it. Oikawa couldn’t help it. He started crying.

“Iwa-ch… chan,” he hiccupped. “Iwa-chan is always so good to me. And I—“ he choked back a sob. “I’m a bad friend to Iwa-chan.”

Iwa looked panicked. “Oikawa, that’s not true, I mean, it is, you are kind of selfish and self-absorbed but—“

Oikawa howled. Even Iwa agreed with him. He didn’t even say anything about being self-absorbed.

“—but you’re also good to me in, in many ways like, like, when you—“ Oikawa cried harder. Iwa-chan couldn’t even remember a time where he was kind to him. Because he was right. Oikawa was selfish and self-absorbed.

“Oikawa,” Iwa said suddenly serious. This was why Iwa would never like him back. He had no redeeming qualities except for his pretty face and vapid charm, he had no substance at it was true. “Look at me.”

Oikawa couldn’t. After all the Iwa has done for him, and all that Oikawa has done to him in return he just couldn’t.

* * *

Iwa did not know what to do. He couldn’t bear seeing Oikawa cry like that. Iwa had only seen Oikawa cry when he was frustrated with not getting a set right after so many tries, when things didn’t come as easily to him as it did to Kageyama.

Iwa didn’t like it.

Iwa was not a man of many words, but, the words seemed to come out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“Tooru,” Iwa tried again. “Does it really matter? I mean, you’re not… you’re selfish and self-absorbed, and maybe even a little spoiled, I mean, a lot spoiled but… you’re more than that.”

Great. What a great start. Iwa took a deep breath and continued.

“You’re also talented. Hell, no one can set better than you, except maybe Kageyama—“ Oikawa snorted, “—but he’s a freak, and he doesn’t really count, you know? You’re hardworking and you’re never selfish when it comes to something you value. It’s why you’re team captain, not because of your good looks or your personality, you’re team captain because you can bring out the best in your team mates. You just don’t look to improve yourself, you improve all of us… so when it comes down to it, you’re not really selfish. And that’s really one of the reasons why I like you so much—“

Iwa stopped abruptly.

_What?_

What did his stupid mouth just say?

He looked at Oikawa who was equally as surprised as he was. No one made a sound for what seemed like an eternity.

Fuck. What the fuck should he say? Iwa was never good with words. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He should have never tried opening his mouth because this was just a disaster.

He saw Oikawa gulp, probably out of awkwardness, and for the first time, even Oikawa couldn’t seem to find the words to respond to that.

Well.

This was what Iwa was going for, right? To render Oikawa speechless? Only he felt equally embarrassed and he didn’t also know what to say. He couldn’t even gloat about this victory because—

Oh, god. What if Oikawa wanted to stop being friends with him after this? This was it, wasn’t it? Just because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“I,” he began. “I’ll go, Oikawa. I—I’m sorry.”

He walked quickly to Oikawa’s bedroom door and was about to open it when…

“Hajime,” Oikawa called quietly. It was so small that Iwa almost didn’t catch it.

“Hajime,” he repeated louder this time. Iwa turned around.

“I…” Oikawa began, unsure. “Is it true? Do you… do you really like me?” Oikawa was looking at him expectedly with his wide eyes still glistening from his crying earlier.

Iwa didn’t know what to say. Should he admit that he liked Oikawa? Should he deny it? Maybe he could say he liked Oikawa was a friend…

That was lame.

But what other choice did he have? He still wanted to be friends with Oikawa even if his feelings weren’t returned. He couldn’t lose Oikawa over something like this. He had to fix it. He had to deny it. It was a cowardly move, but he decided to do it anyway.

“I don’t—“ but Oikawa cut him off.

“Because,” Oikawa broke eye contact with him and looked at the floor. And this time, Iwa was pretty sure that he was blushing. “Because I… I like you too, Iwa-chan.”

Well, _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very long time. I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's a bit awkward especially at the beginning, but I just really wanted to write something about my favorite ship. So. Yes.


End file.
